Code Geass: The Tide of Power (Revenge of The Fallen Prince)
by Lelouch von Einzbern
Summary: Following after the Invasion of Japan. The banished Prince of Britannia accidentally stumbled upon a Cave that contain a Great War Era Warship, YAMATO and With that He secretly Plot his Vengeance both for the Empire that Abandons them and The Person who dared called himself Their Father.
1. Preview

The date was August 10 in the year 2010 of the Imperial Calendar.

The Holy Britannian Empire had just declared war upon The Far East island Nation of Japan. But Japan had held fast to its neutrality, and now The Empire of Britannia looms as the world's Largest Producer of raw Sakuradite Increases the Price of its Raw Sakuradite product. Thus it became a hotly disputed issue straining the already deep-rooted diplomatic tensions between the two sides.

In the deciding battle for the mainland, Britannian forces introduced into combat the humanoid autonomous armored knight known as the Knightmare Frames. Britannian forces were far greater than anticipated, and the Knightmares obliterated the Japanese line of defense on the mainland with just one month time Japan became a dominion of the Empire.

The country was stripped of its freedom, its rights, and its name.

 **Area 11**

The defeated and once proud nation of Japan was rechristened with a mere number.

In the middle of the barren field a Banished Prince declare this to his friend, "I swear... I swear, Suzaku, so help me. I will one day obliterate Britannia!"

Displaying the Knightmare powers in Area 11. Both Chinese Federation and E.U Government quickly realize that knightmare will become the primarily military weapon in the world and soon start making their own version of knightmare while Britannian continue conquering other land unopposed by its Might. All of that change when a few years after the Invasion of Japan a Fleet of ships shatter the view of military weapon inclusive knightmare.

An unidentified Fleet of ' _Ghost ships_ ' with unknown origin armed with advanced technology and weapons, known collectively as the "Fleet of Fog" mysteriously appeared all around the sea and easily vanquished the world's naval forces in that Year.

The Fleet of Fog imposes a worldwide naval and aerial blockade, and thus preventing humanity from traveling across the planet. The E.U and Chinese Federation tried to find a way to combat them but they don't have the technology to fight such a fleet not even Britannian Formidable and prize Military or Sea-base Knightmare Frame proof futile against it. Every continent and island was cut off from one another. Human civilization and prosperity took a big step back.

Without the support of Britannian homeland, all other area number in their solid control is now on the verge of collapsing. With their weapon and men become limited the military men and nobles begin to show fear, fearing being over thrown as the masses out number them greatly, few Britannians realize that it is only a matter of time before Their Great Empire fall apart.

With the war in E.U. the remaining Britannian military are cornered. While the Fog blockades the Britannian homeland support, many military men recognize they will not survive long against E.U. Thus the Prime Minister and 2nd Prince; Schneziel el Britannia propose a ceasefire to salvage the situation.

The date was September 12 in the year 2013 of the Imperial Calendar.

First time ever since the Fog fleets dominate the sea, landmass number of Ships from the 'Fog Fleet' attack The Britannian Hawaii Military Base. The Base where the once Proud Pacific Fleet are Located. Just as the Fog advanced tech and weapons proof their superiority in the sea. Britannians war machine proof its superiority in the mainland.

The Fog's forces devastated the Empire's military; their tanks, aircraft, even their pride Knightmare couldn't stand up to it. Thus the Britannian defense line in their Hawaii base were easily broken. And before the sun rises One of Britannia's Major Military Base Fall in the Hands of the " **Fleet of Fog"**.

At the same day The Fog send out a Broadcast for The Entire world from their Leader. And As the Broadcast Start, a person dress in black and wear a mask come out. And when the Camera focused on him, he introduce himself with The Voice of a Confident Leader.

 **"I'am Zero!"**

And at that moment The Tide of Power starts to shift once again.

 **###**

 **A/N: This was just the a short summary of the plot for this new Project of mine. For those who are waiting for the Updates of my other Projects Im deeply sorry but it seems that it will take time before i update them. I hope that all of you will support this one, The same way as you all supported my Other Projects. And for that a big Thank You for all of you.**

 **P.S: Any suggestion of what will be the Name of the Nation that Lelouch will form in this story?**

 **Chapter Proper will be post Tomorrow**


	2. Mission 1: Fog of Fleet pt 1

**Mission 1: Fleet of Fog pt.1**

 **###**

 **Disclaimer: I dont own both Code Geass and Arpeggio of the Blue Steel**

 **###**

 **Guest: Yes this Fict would be LelouchxHarem**

 **Revan193: Yes E.U and the Chinese Federation was also part of the Blockade that the Fleet of Fog initiated because it was all part of his plan.**

 **###**

 **50 Miles away from Coast of Britannia's Naval Base in Hawaii**

Lelouch Lamperouge is now standing above one of the ship main cannons that act as his flagship and beside him a girl with an elegant white dress stood quietly. He was quietly observing the number of ships his fleet going into their assign formation as they will soon reach their destination to implement the first step of his revenge against the Empire who abandoned him and his little sister, most specially the Emperor of Britannia their father Charles zi Britannia.

"Admiral as you predicted it seems that the security in Hawaii naval base are quite lax and I-401 reported that currently only three patrol ships are patrolling the area." The girl informs Lelouch as he look at the small table stand with a chess board and pieces.

"Hmm...Tell Iona to fall back with discreet and to proceed to her position." He then picks up a black king chess piece and twirl it with his left hand. "Tell the rest to proceed with the plan and if necessary avoid civilian casualties if not we will treat it as a collateral damage."

The girl with her elegant white dress nodded and proceeds to relay the orders.

"Admiral, you need to go back inside. It's too cold out here." The girl said with a hint that she cared for his wellbeing.

Lelouch on the other hand only shrugged what the girl said. "Don't mind me Yamato I'm okay. Let's just focus on the task at hand."

"As you wish Admiral." The girl name Yamato said in resign. She is not yet used to the Admiral behavior every time there's an operation.

With that said Lelouch return watching the sea in front contemplating the day of the invasion and how he found his allies and precious friends.

 **###**

 **Flashback**

 **Shinai Cave. August 10, 2010 A.T.B**

 **1 Kilometer away from Yokosuka Naval Base**

 **Few Minutes before the Invasion start**

"Lelouch, Where here" I heard my best friend, Suzaku said while waking me up.

"Okay! okay. I'm up already so stop shaking me." Geez, Suzaku really annoys me sometimes. "So..What's so special about this place huh?" I asked. Eager to know the reason why Mister 'I-always-follow-the-rules' decided to convince me to ditch our security escort.

"According to an old story, 100 years ago people on this part of the village claimed that they saw girls going in and out from this cave." He started.

"That's it? You bring me to this place and ditched our security detail just to tell me that girls come in and come out to this?! You really are an idiot, Suzaku." I barked into him. It really annoys me when people are wasting my time.

"Woah.. Relax Lelouch.. You're overreacting you know?.." When he said that I feel my left brow had curl up. That idiot merely shrugs it and continues with his folk story. "Many of those people who had seen those girls also reported that every time it happens, soldiers on the nearby Naval Base reported a thick fog that covers this place and accompanied a big shadow that shape like a ship.

They say that the ship is different from the wood and steam powered ships that they know. Others said that it was a ship from outer space and those girls are aliens planning to take over the planet." Suzaku finished his story telling.

I merely roll my eyes after my idiot best friend explanation. "You Idiot! All of it is result of the wide imagination of those people. I bet most of those stories are fabricated from people who were trying to gain attention from the masses. So believe me idiot friend of mine, alien ship and alien girls are not true. It's all just a badly made up story by their Mother to prevent their children go outside at night."

"B-but.." I didn't hear the rest of Suzaku retorts when a strong wind blew.

 **"You... We finally found you..."**

"Hey Suzaku did you hear that?" I asked my idiotic best friend.

"Heard what?" He said back at me.

"Ugh.. Nothing..Never mind that. Back to a more serious topic, it's better if we get back now. I don't want to be yelled again by Todoh-sensei." Yes, you heard it right Todoh-sensei is one of the people who I don't want to piss off. It still fresh in my memory the last time I did that and face the consequence of running 20 laps. God, I had barely done with the first three laps when my legs fall in exhaustion.

But the bastard once again ignored me once again. "Nah..Don't mind him Lelouch, I'll handle Todoh-sensei." Then the bastard throws a small flashlight to my direction. "We will go back once were done checking this cave and unravels the mystery behind the thick fog, the ship, and the girls."

Again he plays with his Mystery Detective act. It's really a good thing that I didn't watch those detectives anime's he insisted me to watch. But of course I'm not entirely skeptic about supernatural things, beside I already faced one. An Immortal Witch, My _Witch_.

"Lelouch! Why are you still standing there? Come on." I heard Suzaku calling me. He was already a few distances away from the entrance of the cave.

I resigned and with that I started walking towards him, but stop in my tracks when we heard sound of explosion followed by the shaking ground.

"What the hell is that?!" I muttered once the shaking stops.

We both look each other and since we arrive with the same decision, we run towards the exit of the cave and stop, both of our face expression shock and terror when we saw series of black smokes coming from the Naval Base where Nunnally and Suzaku Father are. Over on the sky, dozens of Britannia's bomber are flying back and forth dropping what I can only think are bombs.

"Suzaku, we need to go now!" I shouted to my best friend who was like me, frozen in place shock to see that his country is being invaded by the birth country of his best friend.

When I feel that he didn't hear me, I grab him and run towards the car where one of our caretakers Mr. Nashimura is currently waiting.

And just as we are a reaching near to Mr. Nashimura that we were stop once again in our tracks, when five men group, clad in a full Brittania's special forces battle gear with their rifles on hand had block our paths toward our transport.

"My! My!, What do we have here.. A commoner prince and his eleven friend..Hmmm.. What are you doing on this kind of place, Your Highness?" I heard the tallest of them, probably their leader started with a matching mocking bow.

I composed myself, trying to hide the buildup negative emotions inside me and answered the leader. "Ohh.. You are here to finish what your boss started six months ago, right?"

"That's quite perceptive of you, Your Highness. You are right we are ordered to kill you and your sister, but unfortunately it seems that your sister is lucky enough that we failed to kill her, it was quite a failure on our part and most likely our boss will get angry for that, but unlike your sister it seems that Lady Luck is not fond of you, Your Highness." The Leader once again said while a visible grin plastered on his ugly face.

My body tense when I heard about killing my dear sister but relaxed after the Leader said that they failed on kills her. I thank whatever entity that helps my sister. And now, relieved that my sister was safe I turned to face the Leader again. If only looks can kill those ugly bastards are already bathing with their blood by now.

"Wh-who are they, Lelouch?" Finally I heard my best friend Suzaku whispered something.

Luckily the bastard was busy giving orders to his subordinates. That I turned to face my best friend. "They were here to kill me and Nunnally." I noticed Suzaku body stiffens when I said Nunnally's name "but don't worry about her she's safe, it's us who need to worry here." I continued.

"So..Any last words, Your Highness?" The grin on the Leader face when he said that really annoys me.

Since there's no way that we can escape this situation and Nunnally is safe I will face my death with an open arms. But before that I need to ask the question that I seek ever since my mother's death. "Actually there's one question that I was eager to ask." I said pointing their Leader.

"And what is that, Your Highness?"

"Who killed my Mother? Is it the same person who ordered our death?"

"Hmm.. Since you and your friend will be dead soon, I'll answer your question..." The bastard smirks before he continues "It was your older brother and the current Prime Minister, Prince Schneziel el Britannia."

My eyes widen in surprised that the person who I look up to would be the one behind my Mother's death and also my death. I tried to deny it first but when I remembered the day I confronted my father I understand why he stopped the investigation. He knows that the culprit is Schneziel and to avoid any scandal on the royal court and a power struggle he decided to cover it up as a terrorist attack.

I was deep in my thoughts that I didn't saw the soldiers point their rifles to us. I tried to close my eyes and wait for the first bullet to hit me when I noticed one of the soldiers raised his rifle and handgun then started shooting his comrades. The shooting had only last for about 10 seconds. And when it's was done all the soldiers except the one who shot them are dead.

"W-why?" That's the only word that escaped my lips after what happened.

The soldier removed its helmet and then I knew who it was. The only person who can read me like an open book and can annoyed me to no ends.

Then she answered my question with her signature smirk. "Do I need a reason to save you, my _Warlock_?"

 **###**

 **A/N: Gomenasai everyone. I know i promised to post their chapter yesterday but unfortunately Internet Connection here in Philippines really sucks. I hope all of you will like this update. Ciao**

 **P.S: what is the best name for Lelouch Nation? Zoen Kingdom or The Holy Empire of Zenonia**

 **Next chapter: The Fog Fleet pt.2**


	3. Mission 2: Fleet of Fog pt2

**Disclaimer: I don't own both Code Geass and Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio.**

 **###**

 **A/N: On this Fict I decided to not bad mouth or spank Suzaku. On this Fict. Knightmare frames would have a small roles during battles. It will center Battles between battleships manned by Humans and the Ships who were part of the Black Emperor Fleet known as the 'Fleet of Fog'.**

 **On the other hand, with the help of my close friends here in , I decided to call Lelouch Empire as The Holy Empire of Zenonia. With that out of the way, here's the New Chapter of Code Geass: Tide of Power**

 **###**

 **Mission 2: Fleet of Fog pt.2**

 **Pacific Ocean, 18 Nautical Miles away from Hawaii Naval Base**

 **Fog Fleet Special Fleet, Blue Steel Command Ship, Submarine** _ **I-401**_

The submarine I-401 of the Blue Steel Sub-fleet was just recently meet up with the rest of the members of their small fleet, that compose of submarines like her sisters I-400 and I-402, Two Battle cruiser Haruna and Kirishima, and lastly the Heavy Cruiser Takao.

The Blue Steel Fleet were tasked to deal the Britannian Patrol ships and then spearhead the operation to take over the Britannian Base, while the rest of the First and Second Oriental Fleet simultaneously attacks all the priority targets.

The Captain of the Submarine I-401 and the commander of Blue Steel Fleet, Captain Suzaku Kururugi was paying attention to the series of information that the white haired girl, Iona was telling him.

"Are you alright Suzaku?" Iona asked when she saw her Captain deep on his thoughts.

"Ohh? Sorry Iona I was a bit in a trance there." Suzaku had apologies. "It's just that I'm a bit nervous with the operation. What if I messed up and cost the entire operation? I know this operation is important to Lelouch and I don't want it to be compromise because of me."

Iona, understanding what her Captain felt, tried to comfort him. "Suzaku I and the rest of the Fleet know how supportive you are with the Admiral and I bet the Admiral was thankful and proud for you to be his best friend. I'm maybe just an avatar made for this submarine and not human like you but through the years that I know you and the Admiral, I know that the bond between you two are just as strong as the bonds between siblings and remember Admiral Lelouch trust and believe in you Suzaku. So don't think about those negative things that you are thinking, everything will work out fine in the end so all we need to do is just simply follow the Admiral plans."

Yes, Iona was right Lelouch believes and trust me so there's nothing to be scared of. Suzaku said after the comforting words that Iona said to him.

"Thank You, Iona." Suzaku said to the white haired girl beside him.

"No need to thank me Captain. It's my job to make sure that my Captain is mentally prepared before the battle." Iona said with back to her usual monotone voice.

"Suzaku are you ready?" He heard Lelouch said over his earpiece.

"Of course Lelouch, we're doing this all for Nunnally's sake." Suzaku smile as he remember the Gentle and Kind little sister of his best friend. "By the way, what we will do next after this Operation, Lelouch?" Suzaku curiously asked.

"We will head back to Japan. I received word that the Witch is having trouble finding out where they keep her. Plus she keeps on pestering me to see her, saying that she misses me." Lelouch said a little bit annoyed.

"That's normal for her to do that you know, since she's one of the three women that's been engage to you. Not counting the rest who are part of your Harem." Suzaku chuckled as heard his friend grunt over the other line.

"Don't remind me of that, Suzaku." Lelouch said with a sigh. "Since it seems that you're ready then I don't need to remind you with the plan, so good luck to you then, my friend."

"Same to you also, Lelouch." Suzaku said right before Lelouch cut off the communication.

Suzaku had glances his left wrist and check his watch. Fifteen minutes left before the operation start. Better relax myself before then. He said to himself turning to his right to check Iona then goes back looking at the ceiling of the sub bridge, then close his eyes, remembering the day he meet Lelouch fiancé, C.C. and the girl who called herself, Yamato.

 **###**

 _ **Flashback**_

Shinai Cave, Yokosuka, Kanagawa Prefecture, Japan.

August 10, 2010 A.T.B

It was a good one hour to be exact since the girl, who introduces herself as C.C saved me and my best friend from assassins that was sent by the older brother of Lelouch.

The Duo (except C.C since she was not there when the two friends first come in this cave) found themselves being back inside Shinai Cave.

"What?!" Suzaku shrieked, pointing the Lime green haired babe, who is currently a distance away from them, making sure that no enemies were trailing them.

"Huh? Why so shock, Suzaku?" Lelouch asked.

"Can both of you lower your voice please? Just to let you know, where not safe here. So if you really want to see your maker little boy then go ahead and suite yourself, but don't include my dear Warlock." The Witch cried sense of irritation visible on her voice.

Suzaku gulped with the way the witch glared at him. Suzaku automatically give apologies to her who the said witch only shrugs.

"See Suzaku? That's my witch for you." Lelouch chuckled after he saw the pale white face of his best friend.

Suzaku gulped then ask Lelouch for confirmation about the relationship between him and the witch, who seem older than his best friend with a great margin.

"Huh? You don't believe me, Suzaku?" Suzaku merely scratch the back of his head then nodded.

Lelouch on the other hand sigh and then explain to his best friend about his relationship with C.C. and his remaining 2 fiancées in a simple way as possible.

Once he was done with his explanation, Lelouch saw Suzaku was in a state of trance, mouth wide open imitating a fish that is out from the water.

"Hey! Suzaku, are you okay?" Lelouch asked.

Suzaku who just got composed himself answered his best friend. "Yeah, I'm fine." He sighs, and then continues.

"It's just that, it's too heavy for me to take it all you said. I'm sorry Lelouch, I still don't believe about that Geass and immortal stuff that you said, it's too farfetched."

"It's up to you then, but don't blame me at the end, Suzaku." Lelouch responded.

"Hey! Are you two done with your musing?" They heard C.C asked. The Witch is now walking towards them.

"Yes, were done here Witch. So what should we do now?" Lelouch asked.

"Hmm.. It's still dangerous outside, so it's better if we stay here for a while."

"But.. I want to see Nunnally to make sure if she's safe." Lelouch said. His attitude change, worried about the wellbeing of his little sister.

"Nunnally's is safe. I saw her with Milly's grandfather. So I assure you that she's safe and sound. And if you are worried about the assassins, there's no need. Since I already inform one of your brother lackeys telling them that the mission is a success and both of you are now 'dead'."

C.C is right. With him and Nunnally being 'Dead' and the latter who was now under the wing of The Ashford family. There's nothing for him to worry about. But still he wants to talk with his little sister to inform her that he was still alive.

As if reading his mind, C.C. picks out from one of her pocket a cellular phone and gives it to him. "Here take this and call her."

Lelouch take the phone from her hand and then dialed the number that Reuben Ashford gave to him.

After three long rings, he heard the old-man voice on the other line.

"Hello. This is Reuben Ashford speaking."

"Reuben it's me, Lelouch." Lelouch said.

There's a deafening silence on the other end of the line, causing him to be worried. But then after a few more seconds he heard Reuben spoke.

"It's good to hear that your alive, Lelouch. I know that you want to talk with Nunnally, but unfortunately she and Milly had fallen asleep just five minutes ago. They were crying non-stop for about an hour, but thank goodness I was successful in convincing the two of them that you are fine and alive." Reuben said. The tense on his voice, vanished.

"It is fine, Reuben. I'm relieved to hear that they both okay, especially Nunnally. Where are you now Reuben?" Lelouch asked.

"We're enroute to Tokyo, to Ashford Estate. The Prime Minister and his wife are with us, but they said that they need to go to the Government Building to organize the Military and Civilian Evacuation." Reuben answered.

Lelouch exhale also relieved that Suzaku parents were fine.

"Reuben." Lelouch started with a serious tone. "I received information about the mastermind behind my Mother's murder. And for that I'm afraid that there's a chance that he would also target those who supported Mother."

"He? You know his identity, Lelouch?" Reuben asked.

"I don't have concrete evidence yet, but it's my older brother, Schneziel el Britannia."

"W-where did you get that information, Lelouch?" Reuben asked. Shocked to know that it was the Second Prince who ordered the assassination of the fifth Imperial Consort.

"It is from the Leader of the Assassins that tried to kill me and the Prime Minister's son." Lelouch said. "Though there's a possibility that the Leader was lying and just trying to set up the blame to my brother. I can't just brush that off still there's also a possibility that he was telling the truth. So please protect Nunnally for me." Lelouch finished.

"If what you said is true then, I promise to you and to your Mother that I'll protect Nunnally."

"Thank you, Reuben. Tell Nunnally and Milly that I'm fine and we will see each other again, someday." Lelouch said.

"You're welcome and be safe, Lelouch." Reuben said, and then Lelouch ended the call.

As he returned the phone to C.C, another explosion shook the cave causing him to lose his balance and fall down with his butt.

"Are you okay, Lelouch?" His witch asked as she helped him to stand up.

"It seems that the Britannians bombers are starting to bomb random places near the Naval Base."

"Yeah, you were right. Maybe they were done bombing the base and just finishing the job." Lelouch said.

"Hey! Lelouch! Ms. C.C! Come over here, I found something." They heard Suzaku yelled and he was waving at them.

"What is that?" Lelouch asked, after he and C.C joined him and saw a large metal door with a weird symbol on it.

"I dunno.. I just found it while I was exploring the cave." Suzaku answered.

"Hmm.. It has a mysterious aura around it. Maybe there's something behind this door. Something worth looking." C.C said as she touches the cold surface of the large double doors.

Lelouch on the other hand feels like that something behind that door was calling him. It's like a powerful magnet that attracts him to it. He slowly approaches it and raises his left arms and touches it. Once Lelouch hand touches the door surface, the symbol light's up followed by a small tremor and slowly the double doors open.

All three of them have a shock look on their faces when the doors were completely opened. They carefully walked inside the door and once again they were surprised to see a Great War Era Battleship.

"That's a Yamato-Class Battleship." Suzaku stated. Two pairs of eyes are now staring at him. "But Father said that all of it was already destroyed during the Great War."

"So then how come there's one hidden on this place, Suzaku?" Lelouch asked.

"And what's the meaning of these runes here?" C.C commented as she run her hand over the markings on the hull of the ship.

"I don't exactly know. I'm also as clueless as you both are." Suzaku replied.

Lelouch then approach the said battleship. "Wonder if it will work." C.C heard him saying. As he places his hand over one of the markings painted on the hull and then all of a sudden a large form of a woman, wearing an elegant white dress fell on him.

"Oopss.. My bad." The woman said. "I'm sorry."

"Arghh.." Lelouch grunted under her.

"Welcome to 'Fleet of Fog' Yokosuka Base! I'm the 'Fleet of Fog' Supreme Flagship, Yamato at your service! Call me Yamato for short." The woman said after she removed herself on top of Lelouch.

All three can't believe what they were seeing (except maybe C.C.) Right now in front of them is a woman in her teens, wearing a white fluffy dress and introducing herself as if she and the ship is one entity.

"My name is C.C." she is the first one who introduce herself.

"I'm Suzaku Kururugi." The brown haired boy introduce next.

"I'm-" he was cut off by the said woman.

"Lelouch vi Britannia, 11th Prince of the Holy Brittanian Empire and 17th in line of the Throne." The woman, Yamato finished for him.

Lelouch on the other hand twitch. A woman who he just meet first time and came out of nowhere already know who he was.

"I know who you are, Lelouch vi Britannia. Ever since you were born, I know that you were the one who will wake us up from a long sleep." Yamato said.

"What do you mean by that?" C.C asked in behalf of Lelouch.

"Inside him lies the 'Admiralty Code'."

"And what's this Admiralty Code thing you're saying that I possess?" Lelouch asked in an irritated tone.

Yamato shrug Lelouch tone and just simply answered him. "Admiralty Code is the highest form of command or authority within the 'Fleet of Fog'. You can compare it to your father, The Emperor of Britannia."

"Yamato-sama, you said us a while back, does it mean that there's more like you?" Suzaku asked.

"Yes Kururugi."

"But as what I can see, you're the only one here."

"All members of the Fleet of Fog were scattered throughout the planet since the end of the Great War in 1945. But most of the members of the Oriental Fleet are in Iwo Jima and I'm the only one stuck on this place." Yamato answered.

"Enough of that it seem that our dear Prince here is having a trouble digesting all the information that he just gathered." C.C said pointing at Lelouch who was currently clutching his head. "It's better if we rest for a while."

"Alright then, please follow me." Yamato said.

"To where?" C.C asked suspiciously.

"To the ship bridge where our Prince here can rest while were traveling to Iwo Jima and don't worry C.C-san, I will not let any harm befall to our dear prince, as he was now mine as he was yours." Yamato said while winking to the green haired witch.

Suzaku on the other hand merely roll his eyes while he was assisting his best friend in walking while they were following the two females.

 **###**

 **A/N: and that ends for this chapter. Next Chapter is still a flashback, but its a time skip of two years after the Invasion of Japan and the start of the 'Fleet of Fog' blockade.**

 **P.S: Who do you think are the Two other Fiancées of Lelouch?**


	4. Mission 3: Isolation

**Mission 3: Isolation**

 **Iwo Jima Island, Underground Dockyard, Area 11 (Japan)**

 **July 5, 2012**

The island of Iwo Jima is an island situated 650 nautical miles south of mainland Tokyo. The 21 square kilometers of land was the perfect place for two 12 years old boys in hiding.

Currently one of the said boys is quietly drinking his favorite tea, along with two beautiful ladies. "Did you received Suzaku's report Lelouch?" his confidant and fiancé, C.C asked as she pick up another slice of pepperoni and cheese pizza.

"What report?" The raven haired former prince asked.

"You know the one with him overlooking the start of our worldwide blockade." It was Yamato who answered his question.

"Sorry, I haven't received his report yet." He let out a deep sigh. "Anyways since you two seems knowledgeable enough, can you care to explain it to me then."

"Captain Kururugi and his Blue Steel fleet will support Lexington Fleet to secure all major ships route along Britannia's were also task to take out the Empire 1st, 2nd and 4th Naval Task Force that stations along Britannia's territorial waters." Yamato started to explain while showing the pictures that one of the satellites that they manage to hack into.

On the series of pictures shows that the three Fleet of the Empire doesn't moved even an inch on their position for three days straight.

"How are Bismark and the rest are doing?"

"They already launch an attacked on E.U. Baltic Fleet, securing the Baltic Sea and whole of Atlantic." C.C answered between bites.

"So it means that if Suzaku and Lexington were successful with their part, almost all of Trade and Shipping routes are all under our control."

"Correct, and along with that the three superpowers will be cut off from each other making it easier for us to proceed with the plan." C.C said as she stood up on the opposite side of Yamato and sat comfortably in Lelouch lap, making the said boy blushed and earning a venomous glare from Yamato.

It's already been a common thing whenever three of them are in one room. Sometimes it would be Yamato being intimate with him or sometimes C.C stealing a kiss on either his lips or cheeks every time Yamato is briefing Lelouch with the fleet status.

Lelouch make a small cough sound to dispel the awkward silence between them. "Anyways" Lelouch started. "It's time for me to go back to Pendragon."

"Is it time already?" C.C asked pouting.

"Yes it is." Lelouch simply answered as he nuzzled C.C pale and smooth neck.

"Should I join you? Just in case there will be some trouble."

"No need my dear. Sayoko, Iona, and Yamato will accompany during the trip."

C.C glared at the black haired beauty who just simply smirked at her in return.

"You're leaving me in this place but you're bringing her!" C.C cried pointing and glaring towards Yamato.

Sighing, Lelouch explained the reasons she choose Yamato over her. Of course during the explanation C.C countered all the reason Lelouch points out but after the end Lelouch decision still remain the same.

Once done explaining and giving his final orders he left his office and proceeds to the dock followed by the black haired bombshell.

 **###**

 **Prime Minister Office, Pendragon**

The second Prince and current Prime Minister of Britannia was quietly thinking about his next moves on the different issues of the Empire. One of those is the Mysterious death of one of his long time supporter, the Duke of Toronto. " _With the loss of Lord Alexander, I must make sure of his heir continue support_." He was cut from his musing when his Secretary, Earl Kannon Maldini opened the door of his office with a slight force.

"What's wrong Kannon?" Scnheziel asked calmly even if his aide is panting.

"Your Highness! We lost the Entire 1st, 2nd and 4th Naval Tasked Force 500 Nautical Miles east of Miami, Florida."

"What?!" Schneziel stood up slamming both of his hands on the surface of his desk.

"Not only that Your Highness."

" _More bad news i guess_." Schneziel can feel the headache already forming on his head.

He gestured for Kannon to continue. "We also received a report of series attacks on both E.U and Chinese Federation from an Unknown attacker."

" _If they also experience the same, it means that this attacks were caused by someone who's not part either of the Three Super powers._ " Schneziel thought.

"Kannon, request an audience with His Majesty. We need to control this situation as soon as possible."

"Yes, Your Highness." Kannon bowed and left his office to do his bidding.

 **###**

 **Somewhere Along The Carribean Sea**

At the same time, Captain Suzaku Kururugi along with the Mental Models of _I-400_ and _I-402_ were sipping a recently brewed Tea. Opposite of Suzaku sat the one in charge of Britannia's side in the worldwide blockade, The Aircraft Carrier _**Lexington**_ or simply called _**'Lady Lex'**_.

The four of them are on board of the said Carrier. They were now en-route to Gulf of Britannia to attack and destroy one of Britannia's Naval Ports on its Homeland.

"How's the Tea, Captain Kururugi?" Lady Lex asked.

"I must say its taste good Lady Lex." Suzaku praised.

"That's good to hear then. I heard that you and the Admiral are quite close with each other, correct?"

Suzaku raised an eyebrow with Lady Lex question. "Is there a problem with that Lady Lex?"

"Ohh God No! I'm not thinking any indecent thoughts in regards with your friendship with the Admiral. It's just that..." Lady Lex twirls a strand of her blonde locks. "Can you tell me what it's the Admiral ideal girl?"

Suzaku rub the bridge of his nose before he replied the blonde haired question. "Actually I don't have any idea, but the only thing I know is that he was attracted with girls with had either Pink, Blonde or Green color of Hair.

"Yay!" The blonde squealed upon hearing Suzaku's answer.

The two little girls continued with their tea gleefully, while Suzaku merely roll his eyes with the reaction of the blonde.

 **###**

 **Dry Dock 03, Iwo Jima Underground Dock-yard**

Lelouch was now inside of the Captain cabin. The said room was the same room his best friend is using before he temporarily take over I-401 for this trip.

"Admiral were ready to depart and just waiting for your signal." Iona informed him.

Lelouch gave out the signal to precede the start their trip to Pendragon.

 _"I wonder how Euphie looks like this past two years."_ Lelouch smile as the image of his pink haired fiancé flash on his mind.

 **###**

 **E.U.S** _ **Inquisition**_ **, 70 NMI away from Normandy**

Aboard the Flagship of 10th Naval Assault Force of the Europia United was one of its most decorated and successful General, Lieutenant General Gene Smilas.

"General Smilas we found one of the ships that attacked our Baltic Fleet." One of ship crew said.

"Did you identify it?" Gen. Smilas asked.

"Identifying Sir.. What the heck..." The officer said. Shock was evident on his face.

"What is it Lieutenant?" Gen. Smilas asked.

"It-it's the Bismark Sir!" The officer stuttered.

"Bismark? Isn't it a German Warship during the Great War?" The ship Captain asked.

"Are you certain Lieutenant?"

"Yes Sir! If we just disregard the symbols all over the ships body. Its structure resembled the German Warship, Bismark."

"Sir the sonar detected 12 torpedoes coming towards our direction." Another of the crew reported.

"Turn 40 degrees to the left and arm torpedo launcher 1 to 4!" General Smilas ordered.

The ship stirs without even a pause, causing some of the crew to hold on to something to avoid tumbling.

Lucky for them they manage to avoid getting hit but two of their four Frigates were destroyed. On the other hand Bismark had turned around and now firing its missiles towards the remaining six ships.

"Shoot down as many missiles as you can and then fire torpedoes from launcher 1 to 4." General Smilas ordered once again.

All six ships fire its A.A destroying the majority of the missiles that Bismark fired. The ones that survived hit another one of E.U Frigates.

"Fire!" Gene Smilas exclaimed as the _**Inquisition**_ cannons were now lock on towards Bismark.

A combination of torpedoes and cannon fire were release by the remaining five warships. It's a direct hit causing the water around Bismark explode.

"Ceasefire!" Smilas ordered.

"Did we get her?" The Captain asked.. But then to their horror the Bismark was still there. The shocking part is that there's no trace of any damage or even a scratch to its body.

However where they were shock before they become stump when Bismark transform, it become something only be seen in a sci-fi movie. When it done changing it was obvious what it is but the sailors can't register their mind in what they see is real.

"My God, what kind of monster are we facing?" General Smilas said as Bismark prepare to fire its Super Graviton Cannon...

Bismark become a freaking giant cannon.

 **###**

 **Aquarius Villa, Pendragon**

A certain pink haired princess was still awake even though it's late. She was reading for the twelfth time the last letter of his half-brother and fiancé.

Even if it's already two years since the Emperor proclaimed the death of the 11th Prince and 5th Princess. The Third Princess of The Empire still hope that both of them are alive, most specially him.. Her own Black Prince...

"I know you're still alive out there... So please... Please come back to me Lelouch."

 **###**

 **A/N: I apologies with the late update. A combination of Laziness and Writer's block held me on updating this story, but thankfully even if it is slow ideas are once again coming up from my mind. Hopefully I can post chapter 27 for World Destiny this Sunday or Monday.**

 **P/S: I just got out from the Hospital... But the Doctor still prohibit me from staying up late so it's still a big No for late night Game of Biohazard 7 and League of Legends :(**

 **Beta Version of this Chapter will be posted Tomorrow.**

 **Don't forget to leave a Review...**

 _ **Flames are used to brew Maya Favorite Tea**_

 **LelouchVermillion now signing off...**


	5. Mission 4: The Duke of Toronto

**Generation Zero: of course Knightmares will still be present on this story, on both sides**

 **Guest: I've checked Nachi profile and i found that she has the same Hair color with C.C so I'll add her on the Harem but on regards with Prinz Eugen If you can send me your description for her Mental Model I can add it to the story.**

 **Spiral-Voltron-Zero0Q1: Thanks bro.. And for the reason why I've been hospitalized is because of a damn mosquito bit me that caused myself to catch a dengue fever.**

 **###**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owned both Code Geass and Aoki Hagano no Arpeggio**

 **###**

 **Mission 4: The Duke Of Toronto**

 **Normandy Naval Base, E.U French Territory**

From Eight members of 10th Naval Assault Force only one survives the devastating power of Europe Branch of 'Fleet of Fog'.

"What had happened General Smilas?" The Italian Representative asked. All eyes are now on the said General who was still lingering daze from the decisive sea battle.

"It was a one-sided massacre." General Smilas then sighed and continue with his report. "As you all know, we were on our way to respond the SOS message that Admiral Lascaux sent half an hour before we lost contact with the Baltic Fleet. Since I'm the only high ranking officer during that time, I take command the 10th Naval Assault Force to conduct a rescue and retrieval operation. We're not that far from this naval base when we found one of the ships that attacked our Baltic Fleet. And it's that said ship is the German Great War Era Warship, _Bismark_."

He was stopped from his report when the Representative of Sweden cut him off. "So you mean that a 70 years old warship defeated not just one but two of our prized naval fleet. Can you be more serious General?"

"I apologies Representative Valien but...that 70 years old warship had a technology that even the powerful battleships of Britannia did not have."

"What do you mean General?" The Secretary of Defense asked.

"Mr. Secretary it was the first time I've seen a warship that can launch hundreds of missiles, its torpedoes are not the usual one we have. Upon impact the Torpedo explodes in a reddish ball and creates a vacuum like reaction after. It was also able to deflect both missiles and cannon attacks as if it were a mere pebbles. And its strongest weapon is cannon that fire a crimson beam. And with just one shot, it's easily destroyed four warships. We are just lucky enough that were a few distance away from its line of fire." A series of murmurs and whispers can be heard throughout the briefing room.

It was Fleet Admiral Kox who spoke first when the murmurs and whispers stop. "Did you find anything on that ship that can identify who our enemy is?"

"Unfortunately Admiral, We didn't found anything, except a symbol all around the ship hull." General Smilas then hand out the picture they manage to captured when they battled Bismark.

"It's interesting." The Head of E.U Research and Technology Division said when he saw the picture. Especially the one picture shows the ship Bismark turn itself into a giant cannon.

"So what can you suggest we do, based on your experience General?" The Secretary of Defense asked seriousness evident on his voice.

"We don't have any information about our enemy plans and with the loss of the Baltic Fleet and 10th Naval Assault Force, our overall naval strength drops down by 25%. And since we are still on war against the Empire it's better if we tighten our naval security along the Atlantic Ocean and Baltic Sea." General Smilas suggested.

"Thank you for your suggestion General. You may take your leave and rest. We will call you when needed." The Defense Secretary said.

General Smilas stood up from the chair and offered a salute before leaving the briefing room to take his rest in his temporary quarters.

 **###**

 **Somewhere along the Pacific Ocean**

 _ **I-401**_ **Command Deck**

Throughout the Command Deck only the sound of Alarms and Lelouch series of commands can be heard.

"Load tube 2 and 3 with passive decoys then hide between those rock formations."

" _Tube 2 and 3 ready_." Iona reported.

"Fire." Lelouch calmly said when they reach the rock formation.

" _Firing_."

The submarine then fires its two torpedoes loaded with a passive decoy. "That will keep them busy for a while." Lelouch said as three Britannian Frigates pass them, going to the directions of their two decoys. "Iona let's leave this area. Set course to the Homeland."

" _Yes Admiral, setting course to Britannian Homeland, ETA 4 hours_."

"Good job Iona." Lelouch said while patting the girl head. "Sayoko where's Yamato?" Lelouch asked his Ninja Bodyguard.

"She was in her room Master Lelouch. Would you like me to fetch her?"

"Nope. Just leave her be. Please stay here with Iona. I'll be on my room." Lelouch said as he stood up from the captain seat and exited the Command Deck.

"I hope Nunnally and Milly were still awake."

 **###**

 **Caribbean Sea. Aboard the Fleet of Fog Heavy Cruiser, Takao**

Captain Suzaku Kururugi was now sitting quietly as he watches Lady Lex fleet destroyed the last enemy ship. Three hours after the combination of Blue a Steel Fleet and Lexington Fleet annihilated Britannia's 1st, 2nd, and 4th Naval Task Force, A combination of 20 Warships coming from Puerto Rico and New Orleans attacked them but unfortunately for them Lelouch foresaw that move and when the two fleet arrived Suzaku and Lady Lex fleet are waiting for them.

The battle only last for 15 minutes before the last of the enemy warship was destroyed.

"Takao-san I'll be retiring to my quarters. Call me if something happens."

"Understood, Captain." Takao said.

Suzaku smiled towards Takao then left the command deck.

The said girl squealed like a school girl when Suzaku left.

 **###**

 **Emperor Ulysses si Britannia Naval Base, New Orleans**

Britannia's Prime Minister Prince Schneziel el Britannia and The Current Head of Britannia's Military General and Second Princess, Princess Cornelia li Britannia were on the Emperor Ulysses si Britannia Naval base in New Orleans to monitor the counter attack they launch in accordance with Emperor Charles orders.

The whole command staff of the naval base were silent.. Not because of the two royalty but because in mere 15 minutes the 20 warships that they sent after the enemy fleet were completely annihilated.

"What should we do now brother?" Cornelia asked. Shock was still evident on her voice.

"It seems that the enemy goal was to set up a blockade along the Major Sea route throughout the Empire." Schneziel replied. "And it's scary to say that there's a chance that we will lose this one."

"What the hell are saying brother?!" Cornelia snapped. "Do you know what will happens when that blockade were successful?"

"I'm just stating a fact here sister. With the war on E.U our military force are currently divided and by the looks of those mysterious weapons it seems that they are more advances than what we have right now. And of course I know what will happened if the blockade become successful.. That is why it's best for us to offer a ceasefire and focus the Empires military strength to combat this new enemy.

I'll talk to the Emperor again tomorrow to give him my report and suggestion in regards to this crisis, so I advise you to take your rest for now because it will be a busy day tomorrow."

Tired with all the stress she accumulated throughout the day, she obeyed her brother and left the command room followed by her loyal Knight, Gilbert G.P Guilford.

When Schneziel was sure that Cornelia left, he turned to his Secretary. "Kannon kindly go and contact Dr. Labie and Earl Asplund. Tell them that I'll see them on my office tomorrow."

"Yes, Your Highness." Kannon said as he bowed to his prince.

 **###**

 **Pendragon Imperial Palace, The Next Day**

Seated on the Majestic Throne is the powerful person on the planet and Emperor of an Empire that controls a third of the planet. It is none other than the 98th Emperor of Britannia, Emperor Charles di Britannia. Aside from the Emperor the entire throne room was full on its capacity. Almost all the high ranking nobles, Princes and Princess of the realm are gathered in one place. There's no particular reason why they were all here, it's just that it was mandatory for them to attend whenever it's time for the Emperor weekly audience meeting.

Once all the audience, except the Emperor were standing alone a royal guard step forward and announce the first person that seek an audience with the Emperor.

"Announcing! The Duke of Toronto, Lord Julius Kingsley!"

Charles rolled his eyes upon seeing the noble's silhouette. 'It's probably one of Schneizel's pawns that crawled here to complain…'

The Emperor eyes widens in shock. 'No Way!'

It's not only the Emperor who is in shocked but most of the people inside the Throne Room, especially a certain pink haired princess.

There walking majestically towards the Emperor is a raven haired boy, garbed with an all-black with gold linings replica of the Knights of the Round uniform and was wearing an eye patch on his left eye.

"Is that Lord Alexander heir?" One of the useless noble whispered to another useless noble.

"But I thought Lord Alexander doesn't have any children?" Another one said.

Lelouch ignore the series of whispers that he was hearing. His right eye was busy searching for a certain person, he then smile when their eyes meet. He turned back to face one of the people who he hated the most.

"Hail Your Majesty! I, Julius Kingsley present myself in front of you as the heir of my father Lord Alexander Kingsley the former Duke of Toronto."

Lelouch slightly smirked when he saw the surprised face of his Father.

 _'I'm back to collect payment from your debt with interest.'_

 **###**

 **A/N: I'm back! Don't forget to leave a review... You know how important all of your opinions to me so don't make sure to leave a Review!**

 **P/S: what are your thoughts of SuzakuxNunnally shipping for this story?**


	6. Mission 5: Preparation

**Before we start here are my reply for those who reviewed last chapter.**

 **Guest: SuzakuxNunnally pairing is final but SuzakuxTakao is not yet final. For Lelouch Harem I think the limit would be 30 or 40 girls.**

 **###**

 **Disclaimer: I wish i own Code Geass and Aoki Hagane no Arpeggio**

 **###**

 **Mission 5: Preparations**

 **Somewhere along The Mediterranean Sea, July 10, 2012**

The Heavy Cruiser _**Repulse**_ along with her loyal subordinate the Destroyer _**Vampire**_ and another Heavy Cruiser _**Prinz Eugen**_. They were tasked to raid E.U any Naval Installations along the Mediterranean Sea. They recently destroyed four Naval Installation along Spain side in the Straight of Gibraltar

Aside from the Three warships their small fleet also included two submarines, The _**Trident**_ and _**U-2501**_ for additional support.

Currently for the past Three Hours of their Patrol, they haven't found any resistance or whatsoever on the E.U side. But all of that change when a large number of E.U Fighter jets and Bombers shows on the horizon, Among the attacking forces are 6 Napoleon Class Cruisers and 4 Victorian Class Destroyers.

"It seems that the welcoming committee are finally here." Vampire remarked.

"Yes it is.. So whose up for a little game?" Repulse suggested grinning.

"What kind of game is it, Repulse?" Prinz Eugen asked.

All three of them are currently linked to the Fleet comm. system.

"The usual game. Don't tell me that you don't remember our game, neh Eugen?" Repulse asked pouting.

Caught off handed, Prinz Eugen turned to Vampire asking for help. Vampire on the other hand understanding the Eugen situation helped her fellow Fog warship by mouthing something.

"Of course not.. As far as i remember it was U-2501 who won last time." Eugen Replied.

"Speaking of that brat... Where is she?" Repulse asked.

Vampire let out a sigh and answered her Flagship question. "As usual she's moving on her own. I bet she's preparing a surprise to this Band of Human Warships."

As soon as Vampire said that a series of explosion can be seen on the Horizon where the E.U task forced are.

Eugen face palmed from the wat U-2501 operates. "It's better for us to return to our respective ships." She suggested.

"That's right, we must not let that brat hogged all the glory." Repulse replied. Disgust was evident on her tone.

The two warships left the observation deck of Repulse ship and returned to their own ships.

"Let see if this maggots are worth of my time." Repulse said as soon as the first Fighter Jet enter her missile range.

 **###**

 **Meanwhile on U-2501 side.**

U-2501 along with her fleet of Seehund miniature drone submarine and re-supply submarine, Milchkuh, started to assault the E.U Mediterranean Fleet by a series of Torpedoes and Missiles attacks.

Luckily for them the enemy Fleet doesn't have any Submarines to counter them. It makes her work easier.

"Wonder if what's that French Maid Airhead is doing?" U-2501 said to herself as the submarine shocked from a Torpedo hit.

"Pitiful, not even a scratch." She said proudly to herself.

"Hey Kiddo, Wassup?" She was Greeted by a smug face of Suzaku Kururugi.

U-2501 rolled her eyes upon seeing the face of the person who she hated the most. "What do you want, Kururugi?!" She spat back.

"That's Captain Suzaku Kururugi to you, Kiddo." Suzaku said emphasizing his rank.

He then continued when he saw how U-2501 glared at him. "Anyways, Repulse contacted me two minutes ago, saying that you, once again moved on your own accord without informing your immediate superior. You know that it will make the Admiral upset once again if he will learned this one."

Even if it's coming from her number 1 enemy, U-2501 realize that he was correct. She still remember the last time her Admiral was upset to her, he ignored her for almost two months, not even allowing her during a Fleet Meeting. It's like she doesn't exist anymore, so she promised to herself that day that she will not make her Admiral upset ever again.

"Please... I beg you Captain Kururugi don't tell the Admiral, Please..." U-2501 pleaded.

Suzaku on the other hand tried to hold on for a while but resigned when he saw tears building up on U-2501 eyes.

It was common now to those member of the Fog, especially those who have Mental Models to show Human Emotions. At first Suzaku mistaken them as a robot devoid with any emotion, but as the time goes by they started to show some human emotions in a slower pace.

The Head of the Fog R&D, the Heavy Cruiser Hyuga explained to him and Lelouch that the original holder of the Admiralty Code intended for the Mental Models to act as a human representation of their ships. That is why they were programmed to bear a little or High amount of Understanding and copping of Human Emotion.

She also said that Mental Models are like Cyborgs, they can be programmed to become a full machine or to be machine that capable to become a human.

"Okay I will not inform Admiral Lelouch regarding this. I will also talk to Repulse and the Others to keep this as a secret, but make sure that this will be the last time I will hear such report, Understood?" Suzaku said using the authoritative tone that he learned from Lelouch.

For just this time U-2501 temporarily forgot her hatred to Suzaku and offer a snappy and clear "Yes Sir!" And salute.

"Good then, for your next mission. The Admiral ordered You and your small fleet to regroup with Musashi _**'Scarlet Fleet'**_ in Hong Kong for a Major Operation." Suzaku said after he returned a salute.

U-2501 nodded to confirm that she understand her next order. Suzaku then smile before he end the transmission.

Giving her entire focus to her conversation with Suzaku, she found out that all the E.U Warships have been wiped out and only a few jets and bombers remains.

"My work is done here." She finally said as she send a message to Repulse regarding the Admiral orders, before she, along with her small fleet of A.I controlled submarines turned around for their next mission.

 **###**

 _ **Kingsley**_ **Manor, St. Darwin street, Pendragon**

There's a staring match between a raven haired boy and a pink haired girl.

"Why are you wearing that Eyepatch, Lulu?" The pink haired girl started.

Lelouch sighed. Ever since his audience with the Emperor as Julius Kingsley, he was cornered by both Cornelia and Euphemia, telling him how he greatly resembled their deceased half brother, Lelouch. Of course he offered his condolences to both princess and also telling them how honored he was to have the same face of the deceased 11th Prince. But as usual Euphemia knows him the best that is why later that night Euphemia confronted him on his Manor.

Since he promised to never lie to her, he told her the truth, omitting the information about Schneziel and the Fog girls in a condition that she will keep it a secret even from Cornelia.

After that Euphemia visited him in a daily basis. She usually visit him during lunch and usually left before six but that changed two days ago when she visit him and end up staying for a night.

"Euphie this eyepatch was part of my 'Julius' persona. So i can't take this off when I'm here in Pendragon." He explained.

"Okay... I understand." Euphie said. "How's Nunnally and Milly, Lulu?"

"Both of them are fine. Nunnally is now on grade school while Milly is in her freshman year in middle school."

"It's nice that Nunnally have Milly at her side and living a Normal and Happy life, unlike here in the Homeland." Euphemia said before sighing.

Sensing that something was bothering his younger sister/ Fiancé, Lelouch hold both of her hand assuring her that he was there always ready to listen to her. "You know I'm always here for you Euphie, so what's bothering you?" He asked.

"Your Familiar with the report about the Mysterious Fleet that attacked any of the Empire Military ships along the west and east coast?" Lelouch nodded, so she continued. "Sister Cornelia told me that father wants her to lead the Empire counter-attack, using the 100% fighting force of the Royal Air Force and what remains to the Royal Navy. With that amount of force I'am worried about Sister Cornelia safety."

"Don't worry about Nelly. You and I know how capable she was, that is why all we need to do are to support and pray for her safety." Lelouch said, trying to ease the worry from his love.

"Thank you so much, Lulu." Euphemia said after she gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"By the way Euphie, did Nelly tell you where the will start the attack?" Lelouch asked. Not letting the chance of getting a useful information go to waste.

"I think she said Alaska, but I'm not really sure." Euphemia answered him even she's not hundred percent sure if it's correct.

"I see" Lelouch only said, a plan already forming on his head. ' _Better Inform Suzaku when Euphie leave later.'_

Noticing his fiancé smiling, Euphemia curiously asked. "Why are you smiling, Lelouch?"

"I'm just happy that You and I are together again." Lelouch answered, causing the pink haired to blush.

"Lulu! There's a Pirate looking for you." The eccentric Maya said when she entered the garden.

"What does she mean? And who's that Pirate she's talking about?" Euphemia asked.

Lelouch once again sigh with Maya unusual behavior then turned to kiss Euphemia cheek. "I'm not sure why, but for the Emperor to send the Knight of One to meet me means that he Either know already who I am or he simply suspected me and ordered Bismarck to observe me."

Knowing what will happen when their Father know that he was alive, she can't help herself to worry. And as if reading her mind Lelouch assured her that he will be fine and to wait for him to his quarters.

Once inside the manor a sinister smile formed on his face with his right eye burning with the crimson color of Geass.

 _'You really making my revenge so easy, My bastard Father'_

 **###**

 **Former Chinese Federation Control Island, Hong Kong**

Sitting on the chair at center of the office of the ruling Eunuch inside of Hong Kong Government Palace is the green haired Vice-Admiral of the Fleet of Fog and the Captain of Yamato's sister ship, Musashi. Vice-Admiral Cera Lamperouge.

She just finished accepting the formal surrender of Hong Kong. It's not really a part of Lelouch plans, but yesterday out of boredom, C.C along with the _**'Scarlet Fleet'**_ Launch an Invasion attacked on the Island region. Being cut off from the mainland and outgunned, Xiao Zhao, the Eunuch in charged of the Island surrendered.

"What should we do next, Vice Admiral?" Musashi asked after she finished her piece of Pepperoni pizza.

"Nothing for the meantime. The Admiral instructions are to wait for U-2501 arrival before we can start with the going to Area 12, the Former Philippines to sink the Biggest Battleship that Britannia had." C.C answered between her bites.

"How about the patrol duty? are the 1st and 2nd Oriental Patrol Fleet be enough to cover the entire Asia and Pacific?" Musashi curiously asked.

"Of course they can. Aside from the 1st and 2nd Oriental Fleet, Lelouch allocate 3000 Fog warships for this sector alone." C.C replied. "Ooppss.. It seems its time for me to take my Nap... See you later Musashi."

"I really hate that bitch!" Musashi yelled as soon as C.C left the room.

 **###**

 **Fog Warships Information and Technical Data**

 _ **Repulse**_

 **Mental Model information:**

Status: Active

Affiliation "Fleet of Fog", 2nd European Fleet (Flagship)

Notable Captains: Milly Ashford (Temporary)

 **Mental Model's Appearance:**

Eye color: Dark-gray

Hair color : Blonde

Vessel Status:

Status: Active

 **Vessel information:**

Type : "Fleet of Fog" Renown-class battlecruiser

Displacement: 32,740 tons

Length: 242 m

Beam: 27.5 m

Draft : 8.2 m

Maximal Speed: more than 35 knots

 **Armament:**

Photon cannons;

Super-Graviton Cannon;

missile launchers

Wave-Force Armor: yes

 _ **Vampire**_

 **Mental Model information:**

Status: Active

Affiliation: "Fleet of Fog", 2nd European Patrol Fleet (2nd in command)

Notable Captains: None

 **Mental Model's Appearance:**

Eye color: moderately-dark

Hair color : moderately-dark

 **Vessel Status:**

Status: Active

 **Vessel information:**

Type : "Fleet of Fog" V-class destroyer

Displacement: 1,489 tons

Length: 95.1 m

Beam: 9.0 m

Draft : 4.2 m

Maximal Speed: more than 35 knots

 **Armament:**

Photon cannons;

missile launchers;

Close-combat system;

Depth charges;

6x torpedo tubes

Wave-Force Armor: yes

 _ **Prinz Eugen**_

 **Mental Model information:**

Status: Active

Affiliation: "Fleet of Fog", 1st European Patrol Fleet (member)

Notable Captain's: None

 **Mental Model's Appearance:**

Eye color: Ocean Blue

Hair color : Light Red

Vessel Status:

Status: Active

 **Vessel information:**

Type : "Fleet of Fog" H-class Heavy Cruiser

Displacement: 19,050 Tons

Length: 212.5m (697ft 2in)

Beam: 21.7m (71ft 2in)

Draft : 7.2m (24 ft)

Maximal Speed: more than 32 knots

 **Armament:**

Photon cannons;

missile launchers;

12x torpedo tubes

Wave-Force Armor:yes

Aviation Facilities: 1x Catapult

Aircraft Carried: 3x 'Fog' Arado Ar 196

 _ **U-2501**_

 **Mental Model information:**

Status: Active

Affiliation: "Crimson Fleet", Zenonia Counter-Terrorism Task Force

 **Notable Captains:** Nunnally vi Britannia (Former), Marybell mel Britannia (Current)

 **Mental Model's Appearance:**

Eye color: green

Hair color : blonde

 **Vessel Status:**

Status: Active

 **Vessel information:**

Type : "Fleet of Fog" Type XXI submarine

Displacement: 1,621/2,100 tons

Length: 76.7 m

Beam: 8 m

Draft: 5.3 m

Maximal Speed: more than 35 knots

 **Armament:**

6x torpedo tubes;

Photon cannons;

missile launchers

Wave-Force Armor yes

 _ **Musashi**_

 **Mental Model information:**

Status: Active

Affiliation: "Scarlet Fleet", Zero Royal Fleet

 **Notable Captain's:** Zenonia 1st Empress, Empress Cera vi Britannia (Former); Knight of Zero and Zenonia 4th Empress Consort, Kallen fo Britannia (Current)

 **Mental Model's Appearance:**

Eye color: red

Hair color: white

 **Vessel Status:**

Status: Active

 **Vessel information:**

Type "Fleet of Fog" Yamato-class battleship

Displacement: 74,000 tons

Length: 263 m

Beam: 36.9 m

Draft : 10.86 m

Maximal Speed: 80 knots

 **Armament:**

Photon cannons;

Super-Graviton Cannon;

missile launchers;

depth charges;

Wave-Force Armor: yes

 **###**

 **A/N: this will be the last chapter for this week for i need to start writing the next chapter of World Destiny.**

 **P/S: Always leave a review after reading. A friendly reminder from your friendly Neighborhood, LelouchVermillion**

 **Till next Update...**


	7. Mission 6: The Hunt for the Prized Sword

**###**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **###**

 **Mission 6: The Hunt for the Prized Sword**

 _ **Kingsley**_ **Manor, Main Study, St. Darwin Street, Pendragon**

 **July 10, 2012**

"What can I do for you, Lord Waldstein?" Lelouch as Julius Kingsley started as soon as he and the Knight of One were seated comfortably.

Lelouch felt how Bismarck was inspecting him from head to toe before they entered his study. "His Majesty sent me to offer his deepest condolences for the death of your Father, Lord Alexander."

"I'm thankful for his Majesty, but I know it's not the main reason why you are here, am I correct Lord Waldstein?" Lelouch said, smirking.

"I see.. So you are a person who hates circling around the bush then.." The Knight of One responded with his own smirked. "Your Correct Lord Kingsley, The Emperor wants your company to handle the transportation of all military supplies that needed by both the Homeland and it's colonies."

"With all due respect Lord Waldstein, but is this job suitable to Military than for a Private shipping Company that I have? And if we add the Reports of an unknown ships harassing and destroying any ships that dared to leave the 200 NMI distance from the nearest coastal area not just here in the Homeland but also the rest of the planet. I'm not planning on sending my employees to their deaths." Lelouch explained, trying to sound uncertain.

"His Majesty was expected that you will react like that, So his willing to give you the thing tat you desired the most and a bonus if you accept his request." The Knight of One said.

He already had a small idea what will the Emperor will offer for him but he was quite curious about the bonus, so he asked the Knight of One about it. "May I ask about the rewards first, since I'm sure that there's no way for me to refuse what the Emperor orders."

Smiling, Lord Waldstein answered him. "Your correct on that, Lord Kingsley.. As of the reward, His Majesty was aware that the Third Princess was fond of you and that she frequently visited your place. So His Majesty decided a Marriage between You, Lord Julius Kingsley the Duke of Toronto and Princess Euphemia li Britannia, The Third Princess of the Realm."

 _'It seems I was right all along'_ he want to laugh on how predictable his father would be, but stop since he didn't want to blow his cover even if his father suspected him already.

He faked a surprise reaction before he spoke. "I will not deny that I'm attracted with the Third Princess, but I thought her highness was already engaged with the 11th Prince?"

Before The Knight can respond the bubbly Maya entered the study carrying a tray of assorted cookies and Tea.

"Let's have a drink of tea first before we continue with our discussion, Lord Waldstein." Lelouch said as he filled both teacups. Once done with her role Maya tried to leave the room but she was stopped and was instructed by Lelouch to sit on his lap, that she gladly followed. "There's something I forgot to tell you, Lord Waldstein." Lelouch said stroking the Brunette long hair affectionately.

"What is it, Lord Kingsley." Lord Waldstein asked, He and Lelouch where now looking at each other eyes.

"That.. You must not lower your guard when you are on the enemy territory." Lelouch smirked, then his right violet eye changed into a Crimson colored with the crane symbol. A symbol that The Knight of One was very familiar with. He tried to move but unfortunately the drug that Maya put on the Tea had started its effects already. "I know that you are aware of Geass so there's no need for me to explain it to you." Lelouch said while still stroking Maya's hair, while the said girl was now snuggling into his neck.

 _ **"Lelouch vi Britannia commands you! Be my Slave."**_ Lelouch said as the Geass crane flew towards the eyes of the Knight of One and re-writing his Brain waves making the command to take effect.

"Yes, Your Majesty." The Knight of One responded, his eyes now have two red rings around his Irisis.

Lelouch smiled as he saw that his Father most loyal Knight is now under his control. "Here's what you need to do..."

 **###**

 **Geass Order Head Quarters, Director Office, Undisclosed Location**

A boy, not older than 10 years old, with a long curly brown hair, was having a serious conversation with a certain Prince.

"Are you sure it's him?" The boy asked.

"I'm positive that it's him Uncle V.V." The Prince replied.

"We must eliminate him as soon as possible. For the sake of our plan. Can i count on you to do that, my nephew?" V.V asked.

"Of course Uncle V.V.. This Time Lelouch my dear brother will Die." Schneziel replied, his left eye blazing with the symbol of Geass.

 **###**

 **130 meters underwater of and 250 Nautical Miles Away from Subic Naval Base, Subic Settlement, Area 12**

 **July 13, 2012**

 _ **Scarlet Fleet**_ **Flagship,** _ **Musashi**_

Musashi was happy that the annoying Pizza witch was left on Hong Kong as a punishment for Invading it without the Admiral consent. Since then the Admiral assign her to take command the operation in sinking Brittania's Biggest Battleship and The only Emperor-class battleship, HMS _Excalibur_. According to the Information that the Battlecruiser _Nachi_ gathered, the _Excalibur_ was currently dock on Britannia's Main Naval Base on Area 12.

Her fleet _'Scarlet Fleet'_ composed of the Heavy Cruisers _Myoukou_ and _Nachi_ , then the Battlecruisers _Haruna_ and _Kirishima_ , and lastly the submarine _U-2501_ with her own fleet of Seehund miniature drone submarines.

There plan is simple. U-2501 group were to attack the Excalibur including the other ships on the base dock, while Musashi group will provide cover Fire for U-2501 group.

 _"It's Time."_ Musashi said as she and the rest started to re-surfaced.

 **###**

 **Somewhere along the Arctic Ocean, 'Blue Steel' Heavy Cruiser** _ **Takao**_

Captain Suzaku Kururugi had just finished talking with his Best Friend. They talked about the counter-attacked that Britannia are preparing.

"Takao-san please informed Lady Lex about the Admiral Instructions." Suzaku ordered.

"Yes Captain." Takao answered, then left Suzaku quarters.

"402 and 400 can you hear me?"

 _"Yes Captain." I-402_ and _I-400_ both answered trough the Fog com link.

"Admiral Lelouch told me that both of you will be re-assigned under the command of Vice-Admiral C.C in Hong Kong."

 _"Did the Admiral_ _said the reason why we are being re-assigned?"_ I-402 asked.

"Nothing. It seems that the the two of you have been requested personally by the Vice-Admiral."

 _"When we will depart, Captain?"_ I-400 asked.

"Tomorrow at 1100 hours. Vice-Admiral expected the two of you to arrive in Hong Kong 4 days after you two depart tomorrow." Suzaku answered. "Do you two have any more questions?"

 _"None Captain."_ Both of them answered in unison.

"Okay then continue with your patrol." Suzaku said before he disconnected his connection on the 'Fog' Com Link.

"Finally another stressful day have ended." Suzaku said as he slumped comfortably on his chair.

 **###**

 **Subic Naval Base Command Center**

Chaos.. A simple word to describe the situation all around the Britannia's Naval Base. Ever since the first explosion that sunk one of the Frigates, the situation started to fall from bad to worst.

"Admiral pier 1 to 8 were destroyed along the ships that docked there." One of the officer reported.

"Excalibur is requesting for escort ships, Sir!" Another one exclaimed.

"Tell them there's no more ships available!" Admiral Lore instructed.

"What the Hell is that thing?!" One of the officers said before the whole Command Center was destroyed by Musashi's Super Graviton Cannon.

 **###**

 _ **Scarlet Fleet**_ **Flagship** _ **Musashi**_

Musashi was smiling, satisfied with the amount of destruction that they do in their Target.

 _"U-2501 reporting."_ The voice of the submarine U-2501 said. All of the Ships within the Fleet are connected in the Fleet of Fog com link.

"Report." Musashi said, informing U-2501 to start with her report.

 _"We manage to seriously damage the target ship, but unfortunately she still manage to survive and were now in pursuit to finish her off."_

"Understood U-2501, but make sure to accomplish your mission or You'll suffer the consequences." Musashi said, quite disappointed with U-2501 report.

 _"Yes, Musashi-neesan."_ U-2501 said as she disconnected herself.

 _"What should we do now that we accomplished our task, Musashi-sama?"_ The Heavy Cruiser Hiei asked.

"For now we follow U-2501 while covering her rear." Musashi answered as she take a sip of her tea.

 _"Will be on our way then. Excuse us."_ Haruna excused herself as she and Her partner Kirishima also disconnected from the com link. Leaving the 3 Mental Models to continue with their early morning Tea.

 **###**

 **Fog Ships Technical Specifications and General Information**

 **Heavy Cruiser** _ **Maya**_

Mental Model information:

Status: Active

Affiliation: "Fleet of Fog"; Emperor Royal Guard

Mental Model's Appearance:

Eye color: Blue

Hair color : Dark-brown

Vessel Status:

Status: Active

Vessel information:

Type :"Fleet of Fog" Takao-class heavy cruiser

Displacement: 13,410 tons

Length: 203.76 m

Beam: 20.72 m

Draft : 9.44 m

Maximal Speed: 90 knots

Armament: 20x Torpedo tubes;

74x Photon cannons;

56x Missile launchers;

Depth charges;

Super-Graviton Cannon;

Wave-Force Armor: Yes

 **Heavy Cruiser** _ **Hiei**_

Mental Model information:

Status: Active

Affiliation: "Fleet of Fog"; Emperor Royal Guard

Mental Model's Appearance:

Eye color: Amber

Hair color : Reddish-brown

Vessel Status:

Status: Active

Vessel information:

Type : "Fleet of Fog" Kongou-class fast battleship

Displacement: 37,187 tons

Length: 222 m

Beam: 31 m

Draft : 9.7 m

Maximal Speed: 80 knots

Armament: 30x Torpedo tubes;

118x Photon cannons;

27x missile launchers;

High-voltage discharger;

Super-Graviton Cannon;

Mirror-Ring system

Wave-Force Armor: yes

 **Attack Submarine** _ **Trident**_

Mental Model information:

Status: Active

Affiliation: "Fleet of Fog"; 2nd European Patrol Fleet

Mental Model's Appearance:

Eye color: Emerald

Hair color: Ash Grey

Vessel Status:

Status: Active

Vessel information:

Type: "Fleet of Fog" T class submarine

Displacement: 1,090/1575 tons

Length: 84 m (275 ft)

Beam: 8.08 m (26 ft 6 in)

Draft: 3.89/4.45 m (12 ft 9 in/14 ft 7 in)

Maximal Speed: 15.25 knots

Armament: 10x Torpedo tubes; Photon cannons

Wave-Force Armor: yes

 **Battlecruiser** _ **Haruna**_

Mental Model information:

Status: Active

Affiliation: "Fleet of Fog"; 2nd Oriental Patrol Fleet

Mental Model's Appearance:

Eye color: Green

Hair color: Blonde

Vessel Status:

Status: Active

Vessel information:

Type : "Fleet of Fog" Kongou-class fast battleship

Displacement: 32,236 tons

Length: 222.05 m

Beam: 31 m

Draft : 12.7 m

Maximal Speed: 80 knots

Armament:

30x Torpedo tubes; 108x Photon cannons;

27x missile launchers;

High-voltage discharger;

Super-Graviton Cannon

Wave-Force Armor: yes

 **Battlecruiser** _ **Kirishima**_

Mental Model information:

Status: Active

Affiliation: "Fleet of Fog"; 2nd Oriental Patrol Fleet

Mental Model's Appearance:

Eye color: Green

Hair color: Blonde

Vessel Status:

Status: Active

Vessel information:

Type: "Fleet of Fog" Kongou-class fast battleship

Displacement: 32,236 tons

Length: 222.05 m

Beam: 31 m

Draft : 12.7 m

Maximal Speed: 80 knots

Armament:

30x Torpedo tubes; 108x Photon cannons;

27x missile launchers;

High-voltage discharger;

Super-Graviton Cannon

Wave-Force Armor: yes

 **Heavy Cruiser** _ **Nachi**_

Mental Model information:

Status: Active

Affiliation: "Fleet of Fog"; Zenonia Intelligence Division

Mental Model's Appearance:

Eye color: Yellowish

Hair color : Lime-green

Vessel Status:

Status: Active

Vessel information:

Type : "Fleet of Fog" Myoukou-class heavy cruiser

Displacement: 13,500 tons

Length: 201.7 m

Beam: 20.73 m

Draft: 6.32 m

Maximal Speed: 90 knots

Armament:

12x torpedo tubes;

Photon cannons;

missile launchers;

depth charges

Wave-Force Armor: yes

 **Attack Submarine** _ **Trident**_

Mental Model information:

Status: Active

Affiliation: "Fleet of Fog"; 2nd European Patrol Fleet

Mental Model's Appearance:

Eye color: Emerald

Hair color : Ash Grey

Vessel Status:

Status: Active

Vessel information:

Type : "Fleet of Fog" T class submarine

Displacement: 1,090/1575 tons

Length: 84 m (275 ft)

Beam: 8.08 m (26 ft 6 in)

Draft : 3.89/4.45 m (12 ft 9 in/14 ft 7 in)

Maximal Speed: 15.25 knots

Armament: 10x Torpedo tubes; Photon cannons

Wave-Force Armor: yes

 **###**

 **A/N: Any Ideas for the Battle between HMS** _ **Excalibur**_ **and** _ **U-2501?**_ **Suggestions for the Geass of Schneziel and Suzaku?**

 **Next Chapter: To be Announce**

 **LelouchVermillion now signing off...**


	8. Mission 7: Siege of Hong Kong pt 1

**Mission 7: Siege of Hong Kong pt. 1**

 **Victoria Bay Port, HongKong, 2 days after the sinking of HMS Excalibur**

Onlooking the docking process of the two Battleship, Arizona and Mississippi were the Vice-Admiral herself along with Musashi, Kongo and U-2501. The two Fog battleship were sent as an additional firepower if the Eunuchs tried to retake the recently conquered HongKong.

"How long should we wait here in the open?" The Vice-Admiral C.C began with her complaints.

"Shut up witch! Who told you in the first place to come here?" Musashi explode suddenly, having enough of the Witch Complains and Lazy Attitude. Her little outburst caused her to earn a surprised look from both Kongo and U-2501

"You don't need to scream you know." C.C replied boredly to Musashi outburst. "Plus if you can still remember I'm your Vice-Admiral so you should stop that attitude of yours Musashi." C.C added suddenly changing her tone of voice from a lazy one to a cold and scary one.

"Hmp. You can't scare me just like that." Musashi shot back.

But before their conversation turn into a fight the two Mental Models of Arizona and Mississippi arrived.

"Were sorry were late Vice-Admiral maam." The Mental Model of Arizona said. While the Mental Model of Mississippi was hiding behind her.

"Its okay Arizona, since the two of you came all the way from the Atlantic its understandable, by the way how's Lex and Captain Kururugi?" C.C asked while Kongo and U-2501 were trying their best to hold down Musashi from attacking the Vice-Admiral.

Ignoring the commotion at the back of the Vice-Admiral, Arizona was the one who answered the Vice-Admiral "Captain Kururugi and Lady Lex were both fine Vice-Admiral. They were preparing for an attack on Britannia's Military base at Alaska."

"Is that so?, I guess Lelouch and Suzaku already had a plan so it means we don't need to worry. Let's go back to the Government Building for a meantime to properly organise our troops if Indeed the Chinese Federation would try to retake this Island." C.C then turned around going to where their ride is, waiting to bring them back to the Government Building.

 **###**

 **Guang Xhi Nang Naval Base, Guangdong China**

Five men wearing their respective Chinese Federation Military Uniform were inside a medium size room. They were formulating a plan to recapture the Region of HongKong that they lost because of a surprised attack a few days ago.

While listening from the bickering of his fellow commanders, the commander of the 4th Dragon Fleet, Commander Li Xingke snorted when the Eunuch assigned to head the operation approved the plan that his companions developed.

"What do you think about the plan Commander Xingke?" His aide de camp Zhou Xianglin asked, when they leave the meeting for a pretense that they need to make sure that their troops were fully ready before the operation.

"Its nothing but a plan poorly made by those parasites." Li Xingke respond in disgust. "They didn't put into consideration that the Enemy Ships were dealing with were different than the usual Britannian or European Ships that we know so far and according to the limited information that we gathered and the one's we hacked from both Britannia and E.U, our Enemy Fleets are composed of ships derived from Warships during the 2nd Great War but their armaments were different. They were far too advance than what we have even surpassing what the Britannians have."

"What we need to counter their technological advantage was a better and well plan strategy and tactics."

"Youre right there Commander, but we have an advantage in numbers that would greatly compensate us with our technological disadvantage." Zhou Xianglin pointed out.

"I hope you're right Xianglin" Xingke only response since they are now near at the dock's, where the Flagship of the 4th Dragon Fleet is currently loading its supplies for the upcoming battle.

As he and Xianglin part ways to do their respective duties, From the pocket of his uniform he pulled out a picture, a black and white photo that was sent to him from one of his contact's in the E.U military three days ago.

' May the gods help us.. ' Those were the only words that comes up from his mind when he saw the photo of Bismarck firing its Super Graviton Cannon...

 **###**

 **Six Hours Later, 880 Miles East, Northeast of Hong Kong and 600 Miles West of Taiwan Peninsula.**

 **Inside the command deck of Imperial Chinese Navy Task group Command Flagship and Aircraft Carrier ICS Cao Cao**

Admiral Kang Tai Shick was the admiral assigned by the High Eunuchs to lead the combined warship's of 50 from both Dragon and Phoenix Attack Fleet's.

"Sir an enemy ship is trying to contact us." An officer reported as they entered Hong Kong Waters.

"Are they surrendering?" The Admiral asked with his voice sounding proud. "Of course they will surrender what else they can do, we have more ships than them." After he said that most of the crew members laugh including the Admiral himself. The only one who was not laughing is the very same officer that reported it.

"What's wrong officer? Why are you not laughing? Our enemy is trying to contact us to issue their surrender, are you not happy with that?" Admiral Kang asked.

"They are not surrendering Sir." The officer replied.

"What do you mean?" The admiral asked once again.

But instead of the same officer it was the one in charge of radar who spoke. "Enemy Torpedoes coming in fast, distance 800!"

"What the?" Those were the only words that Admiral Kang uttered. Then there's a large explosion coming from their left side caused to some of them to fall from their chairs including Admiral Kang himself.

"How many enemy ships are we facing?!" Admiral Kang suddenly asked furiously.

"We don't know sir, radar only show one Enemy Cruiser on our north." One of the crew reported.

"They are using Stealth Submarines, ordered all remaining ships to fire depth charges and to set all cannons and torpedoes and target the enemy cruiser."

A series of "Aye! Aye! Sir!" were the crews responds to their Admiral's orders.

 **###**

 **IJN Musashi Viewing Deck, not too far from the Battle Area.**

Setting aside their hatred from each other, both High Ranking official of the Fleet of Fog, C.C and Musashi observed the battle not far

From where they and the rest of the member ships of Musashi's Scarlet fleet are.

Sipping her tea the Vice-Admiral spoke. "Give the signal for I-400, I-402 and U-2501 group to start phase two as soon as the Chinese fired at the decoy ship."

"Already done." Musashi replied after sipping her own tea. "These fools really think that outnumbering us would help them win against us."

C.C definitely agrees to what the girl said about their enemy fleet. "We better end this quickly, reinforcements from Australia are due to arrive tomorrow and we need to be there to welcome them." The green haired woman said.

"I couldn't disagreed to you on that, delaying the inevitable would only lead them to think that they have a chance to defeat us." Musashi agreed and as she stand from where she sat a moment ago she saw how the new ship Arizona and Mississippi emerged from the right side of the Enemy fleet's formation's.

'Indeed this one will be a one sided massacre again just like what will happened to the rest of the Admiral enemies.' Musashi smirk as the two said battleships fired their Super Graviton Cannon causing a huge explosion enough to destroyed one city.

 **###**

 **Saint Arcadia Naval Base, Alaska, Same time.**

Two of the well known members of the Royal Family were both reading the reports coming from the OSI regarding to the Identity of Leader of their Mysterious Enemy and also about the tech that their ships are using.

"Is this the only information that we got about the enemy?" The witch of Britannia and 2nd Princess, Princess Cornelia complained after reading the reports.

Her half-brother and the Prime Minister looked to her with a blank face. "I know what you feel sister but it seems that whoever our enemy is his good in hiding his tracks that even our best agents failed to get more information than just the name of their Fleet, which is a rather unique name."

The purple haired princess only huffed as a reply to her brother. Going on another topic she asked her half brother. "How about their technology? Did we have any information where they get that?"

"Honestly sister, according to the smartest scientists in the empire were also surprised how far their technology was than on the technology currently available. They also added that most of their technology especially their light based weaponry are only possible in theory and not with the current technology we had." The White Prince explained.

"If that's the case then do you think we will have chance to win against them?"

"Honestly speaking we don't " the princess facial expression was one of worry but it seem her older brother is not yet finish with his answer. "But with a well plan strategy we will have chance." With that the two Royal's both smirked as they both begin to formulate a strategy that will let them win the upcoming counter attack against the Fleet of Fog.

Little did they know that the Fog Leader also have some aces up on his sleeves.

 **###**

 **A/N: Sorry if it take long for this one to update but don't worry I'm still alive and kicking. As for my other stories expect any updates on November or December... Hint I am nearly done with the 2nd chapter of Seed of Revenge and halfway for the next chapter of World's Destiny.. So again thank you for all the support and God Bless to all of you...**

 **LVV now signing off...**


End file.
